If I Never Knew You
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Link and Zelda reflect on the dark times.


Hey! I'm Vitality Astral, Vei for short, and I'm actually gonna give writing fanfics a try again. Well, they probably won't be the best, but I'm trying. I'll just need some support. Anyways, let me stop babbling and get on with my first Zelda/Link Fanfic/Songfic.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Legend of Zelda or the song, "If I Never Knew You". Happy? If I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.  
_

Link sat in the garden outside the Castle of Hyrule with Princess Zelda, enjoying the peaceful scenery. He watched her for a few moments and smiled slightly to himself.

"It's so beautiful……especially at night." Zelda whispered, leaning her head on the young hero's shoulder. Link's face flushed a little.

"Yeah….." He whispered back, although he and the princess weren't talking about the same thing.

Zelda noticed his gaze and looked up at him. Link finally realized that he was staring at her the whole time and turned away quickly, blushing a bit more. Zelda just smiled and leaned on him again.

_In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you_.

Zelda sighed after a few moments and turned to look at Link.

"It all seems so peaceful now, but what if…….what if the world was to fall into darkness again?…..What would happen? What if we haven't really stopped the evil force? What could we do?" Zelda now had started to tear up.

"Don't worry…..All that you need to think about is today. And if tomorrow holds darkness in it……So be it. But whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Link said, holding her face in his hands and drying her tears with his thumb.

"Although, I'm glad all of this happened," Link told her and she looked at him, confused by his words.

"If it didn't, I would've never met you."

_If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you.  
_

Zelda realized that she was always protected, whether by guards or her nursemaid, Impa, and that she really wouldn't have experienced these feelings she felt for the brave hero. She knew that if Ganondorf hadn't tried to steal the power of the Triforce, she would've never met Link, "The Hero of Time."

"I'm glad I met you too. You saved Hyrule and the whole world." The princess said, smiling warmly.

"But I had help from you too, Princess." Link replied, also smiling.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we make the whole world right  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right.  
_

Both started to talk about the times when the temptation to give up was so strong. But, as long as the other was there with them, they could overcome the strong urge to just quit. No matter how much fear they had, they wouldn't back down. They wouldn't let themselves be blinded by rage, no matter how strong they hated something, either.

A soft breeze began to blow. It seemed like whispers in the moonlit night. They knew that if they backed down and gave in to the temptation, nothing but darkness would surround the Earth.

If I never knew you  
There is no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be  
If our time's auspicious as that  
Is here at last.

"I love spending time with you, Link." Zelda said, looking down at the ground her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Me too. I don't regret any of the moments I spent with you." Link said, not noticing the blush on the princess's face.

'Should I tell him how I feel? No, I can't……but, my heart is beating so fast…..Goddesses, what should I do?' Zelda thought, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"You know Zelda, ever since the moment we met, I realized how precious every moment of my life was. Especially moments with you." Link told her, turning to face her. She looked up at him and immediately got lost in his deep blue eyes.

'I'm going to tell her……I'm going to tell the heir to the Hylian throne that I love her……' Link thought, gazing into Zelda's eyes._  
_

_  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
So beautiful...  
Somehow we make the world right  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right.  
_

"Zelda……I need to tell you something….." Link whispered, inching closer to her.

"Y-yes?" Zelda stuttered, realizing how close they had become.

"I……I…..I love you." Link finally said, blushing slightly.

"Link, I……I love you, too." Zelda said, smiling. She was so relieved that he felt the same.

It took Link a moment actually understand the princess's response. He hadn't expected it, but was overjoyed with it. He closed the space left between them and leaned his head down towards hers, softly pressing his lips against hers.

When they broke apart, the sun was coming up, turning the black sky into golden brilliance. Link put his arms around Zelda and they both watched the sunrise, neither of them caring that they stayed out all night.

They finally noticed a feeling inside that felt like they were complete. Without one another, they would've felt so empty and never knowing why they felt that way. They would've been so lost….for all eternity, probably, if they never met each other.

Like their love, the sun filled the sky with light, turning the empty darkness into a bright future for them both.

_We were right  
And if I never knew you  
(If I never knew you)  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you....._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Okay, so how was that? I know….I think I murdered the characters, but I'm not sure. I tried to tie in some of the lyrics with the story. It might not be the greatest, but I'm trying, so PLEASE, **NO** FLAMES! Anyways, please review…..I like it when people actually do that or at least give me some advice and constructive criticism (in a non-Flame type advice or constructive criticism). Just tell me what ya thought, please.


End file.
